Hitomi
|caption = Hitomi in "Dead or Alive 5" |full = Hitomi |known = The Fist of Innocence |martial art = Karate |nation = German |birthday = May 25th |age = 18 |status = Alive |blood = O |height = 160 cm 5'3" |weight = 49 kg 108 lbs |body = B90 W58 H85 cm B35" W23" H33" |job = High School Student |relations = Father Mother |partner = Zack (DOA3) Kokoro (DOA4) |hobby = Cooking |food = Sachertorte Orange Juice |color = Sky Blue |debut = Dead or Alive 3 (2001) |japanese = Yui Horie |english = Hynden Walch (DOAX2-DOAP) Eden Riegel (DOAP-present) |live = Hung Lin (DOA: Dead or Alive)}} Hitomi (ヒトミ, Hitomi) is a high school student with a black-belt in karate from the Dead or Alive series, who debuted in Dead or Alive 3, replacing Ein as the regular karate martial artist in the character roster. Hitomi has been practicing the art of karate under her father's tutelage since she was a child, and enters the Dead or Alive Tournaments either to prove her skills or to see Ein, a dear friend of hers. __TOC__ History Early Life Hitomi was born in and grew up with her German father and Japanese mother, practicing her fighting skills by the teachings of her father since she was very young. Hitomi strived to be a great karate master. After the events of Dead or Alive, Hitomi found ‘Ein’ passed out in the , after he had been abandoned by Dead or Alive Tournament Executive Committee, after they had finished Project Epsilon. Hitomi took him home, and she and Ein studied karate, until Ein left to enter the second Dead or Alive Tournament to find out about his past, which he forgot due to Amnesia. During this tournament, Ein regained his memories, remembering that he was really Hayate, a shinobi leader, and returned home to the Mugen Tenshin village. The Third Tournament Hitomi entered the third tournament the following year, in order to test her skills against other martial artists and prove to her father that she was now a capable fighter, and an independent woman. While working on the Freedom Survivor as a waitress, she reunited with Ein and met Ayane. When Hitomi asked her if she was Kasumi, the ninja is angered and fought Hitomi. After the fight, Ayane is surprised that Hitomi's karate was equal to her ninjustu. Ein then finally told Hitomi that his real name was Hayate and that he and Ayane were ninjas, much to Hitomi's surprise. While on the ship with Ein, she met Jann Lee, who also shared a keen passion for martial arts, and the two shared some philosophies about the way of martial arts. However Hitomi got mad at him for being too hard on opponents after he had brutally defeated Leifang. With Hitomi ranking third place in the tournament, her father let her leave the dojo, and she moved on with her new life as a independent adult. The Fourth Tournament When a sudden illness befell her father, the family's dojo went into despair and became afflicted with financial trouble. To help her father, Hitomi entered the fourth Dead or Alive Tournament in an attempt to win the cash prize. During the tournament, she faced and defeats Leifang after a dispute over a cabbage, and yet again faced Jann Lee, after he [[Experimental